When traveling, a user often requires the ability to make purchases and therefore typically carries a wallet and/or a smart phone to do so. However, if the user is traveling to a beach, a resort, a waterpark, a theme park, or the like (e.g., a location with potential hazards to electronic devices), the user may expose their wallet and/or smart phone to hazardous conditions. Furthermore, the user may be responsible for funding the activities of multiple users (e.g., a family, a business team, a school class, or the like). Thus, there is a need for a wearable device configured to support multiple users that can be utilized as a payment vehicle and that is resistant to conditions that are potentially hazardous to the users' personal electronic devices.